


Joining Forces

by juffnstuff



Category: Retold Fairytales - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juffnstuff/pseuds/juffnstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Ellison, Georgia has collapsed, driving its citizens to other larger cities that aren't doing so well either. The Reynolds siblings and friends have come together to fight the magical forces that has destroyed their homes. It's been years since the Reynolds have been together and a distant friend comes out of the woodwork, changing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is just for pleasure, so if I make some anachronisms, please don't go crazy about it. I really love this series (Retold Fairytales), and I want this fanfic to be great. I also am not that qualified to write about guns and shotguns and rifles. None of the characters, sans the main character (Lott), are mine. They are Jackson Pearce's. I thank her for them and hope I do them justice. I hope you, the reader(s), find that I did a good job with them.

Fire spread throughout the city of Atlanta, ruins of buildings combined in the wreckage of the environment. The city was barely inhabited by less than a thousand people, making resources scarce. A young looking woman with a shotgun in one hand and a compact mirror in the other. Cars were scattered on the empty road. Her untidy tangles of raven-coloured hair were being held out of her face with a sweat soaked bandana. How could she get past this Fenris without getting caught by others? She had to think and think fast. She could see the light grey fur in a car's side mirror. For some odd reason, it hadn't seen her yet. She took her mirror and flashed it against the sun and the other mirror. The creature turned his head as quickly as it could. On its hind legs, it started sprinting toward her.

  
She began to run, shoving the compact mirror into one of her pant pockets. She was fond of her combat boots, tough and versatile. Her shotgun was locked and loaded, ready to fire at any point. She needed a good shot before she could get the creature down. The loose tangles drifted from her head and brushing into her eyes as she ran. The creature pounced on top of her, perfectly positioning its stomach over her front sight. Her finger pulled against the trigger, the kickback nearly shoving the gun into her shoulder. Blood splattered onto her face, the body of the deformed creature lay on the road. Its stomach heaved full breaths, and she kicked it in the stomach, just for good measure.

  
She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She pumped the shotgun quickly and swiveled on the balls of her feet. Her onyx eyes grew wide as three dark shaggy-haired boys and three pretty girls stood in front of her. She cocked her head, eyebrow raised.

  
"Well, well, well," Silas Reynolds said. "If it isn't Lott Andrews."

  
She reluctantly lowered her gun and wiped the beads of sweat away from her brow. Something tugged at the corner of her mouth, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Familiarity.

  
"The Reynolds boys, oh, have I missed you."


	2. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lott reunites with her childhood friends, raising questions from their companions. How could they keep her from them for this long? What will the girls find out about the Reynolds boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters, except Lott, and all copyright laws are owned by Jackson Pearce.

 

 

  
_“Let’s watch this city burn,_   
_From the skylines on top of the world…_   
_Till there’s nothing left in her_   
_Let’s watch this city burn the world.”_   
_-City, Hollywood Undead_

They stood in silence, not moving. Lott’s gun was pointed to the tire marked gravel. She felt a pain in her side and something sticky. It was not important at that moment. She dug her fingers into the dead Fenris’ stomach and retrieved the bullet. The three dark-haired boys lowered their weapons as well. They looked older, more experienced than when she last saw them. She moved a lock of hair away from her face with a sigh.

  
As she started to move toward them, she felt the pang in her waist. She clutched the gun so hard, her knuckles turned white. With her other hand, she took out a match out of her matchbooks.

  
The girls standing beside the boys stared at her oddly. What was she doing? With the strike of the match, she blew on the flame. Instead of disintegrating into smoke, the flame wrapped around her wound and radiated against her sand-coloured skin. When the fire’s blaze died down, she walked faster. Before she could embrace them, she stopped just meters away from them.

  
“Hi, boys,” she smiled, her almond eyes squinting from the sunlight. “How long has it been?”

  
“Far too long,” Samuel said, picking her up by her waist. Her small yet toned arms wrapped around his head.

  
“When did you get back from England?” Lucas asked, running his long fingers in his black hair. His eyes were soft and morose at the same time.

  
Once his brother set her back on the ground, she turned toward him. She was so much shorter than them, but she knew she could kick their ass. Lott’s fingertips grazed Lucas’s chin, smiling wider.

  
“I got back just before all of this crap happened, but I went back to Ellison before coming here. I couldn’t find any of you.”

  
They all looked sheepishly at each other. Silas was the last Reynolds brother who had lived in their old house. Before any of the boys could reply, a tall girl with similar black hair came from behind Silas. Around her was a crimson cloak and an eye patch was on where her right eye was supposed to be. Lott could see thin scars around her body. She knew exactly who the girl was.

  
“You must be Scarlett March,” and then to the girl behind her, “and you are Rosie. Silas has told me lots about you.”

  
“You know about us?” Rosie said, shoving herself in front of Silas too.

  
“I’ve known the boys since they were tiny infants. Well, I guess that would’ve meant that I was a tiny infant, too. Can we not be out in the open right now? The Fenris over there will give off a scent for the others and I don’t think I have enough matches with me to save everyone.”

  
“What¬—”

  
The surroundings dissolved around them as they stood in a grand foyer that used to be beautiful. It was abandoned, like everything else in the city, but she had done a good job at making it look uninhabited. It felt like the Reynolds Mansion.

  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Lott sighed, putting her gun in a stair floorboard and stomping it shut. She still had her sleeveless sweatshirt on and took out the almost empty matchbook. “Do you guys need anything to eat? I have a surplus amount of food.”

  
She showed them the way to the kitchen and opened the drawers. She wasn’t kidding. All types of food were stocked in the shelves, junk food, health bars, and anything else you’d want.

  
Silas almost looked shocked, but she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. When she rested her head in between his shoulder blades, she could feel him laugh. He turned around as she propped herself on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
“How have you been, Si?”

  
“Wow, no one’s called me that for years. I’m good, apart from all of this apocalypse stuff. But you’ve known my life for years, tell me about England.”

  
Lott glanced around the room and settled her eyes back on Silas. “It’s not really important. Needed to get away and I’m glad I did. Even though I was very sad at the beginning, I’m happy to be back here. If you’d excuse me, I have to tend to my wounds.”

  
“Do you need help with that?” Lucas asked, already taking a step toward her.

  
Something sparked behind her eyes and raised a brow. “You know I don’t, but sure, Wood Carver. Let’s see how you’ve lasted for the past few years.”

  
As soon as they left, Scarlett and Rosie turned to Silas. “Who is that?”

  
“That’s Lott. She’s a childhood friend,” Samuel said, opening a bottle of water. Gretchen was walking around the house, almost upset that the house was nearly destroyed. It must’ve been beautiful.

  
“She seems to know all of us. Does she know your other siblings?” Rosie asked.

  
“There’s a history between her and the triplets, but the brothers she knows. She was one of the only friends we had when we were younger, besides you two.” Silas started polishing his axe. “She’s kind of like family. Lott’s different than most of what we’ve come across.”

  
“Yeah, I’d say so. She conquered that Fenris all by herself. I’ve been on solo hunts, but that was almost impossible to do by herself. She had a shotgun of all weapons,” Scarlett snapped, then turned to Samuel, “Sorry. That wasn’t supposed to be insulting as it sounded.”

  
He shook his head. “It’s fine. I agree, she shouldn’t have been able to do that by herself. But Lott isn’t like other hunters. She’s probably one of the best shooters I’ve ever seen.”  
“Did you see her wounds?” Gretchen asked, walking into the kitchen. “I haven’t seen wounds that badly since Sophie.”

  
Her voice faded on her name, but she quickly recovered by grabbing ahold of Samuel’s hand. He kissed her on the forehead, while squeezing her hand. Soon Lott and Lucas came from down the stairs, a new bandage wrapped around her torso, even though there was blood already seeping through. Lucas looked very similar to his brothers, same dark messy hair and light multicoloured eyes.

  
“Okay, I’m glad you’re here. I thought you were goners, but really, how have you all been?”

  
Lucas gazed down at her and grinned. “Well, Sam and I went home about a year ago, just before everything went to hell. He brought this girl, whom I love just as much as Lett and Rosie, and we’ve been staying together ever since. Everything with the overrun Fenris has made us sharper than when we lived together.”

  
Something sad came to Lott’s mind, but waved it off with a small smile.

  
“That’s wonderful; it’s great that you guys are together again. I need to leave soon. Another Fenris is on the move, and I need to get my axe.”

  
Scarlett cocked her head before following Lott out of the kitchen.

  
“You have an axe?”

  
Lott ignored the question and pulled a different floorboard from the stairs, getting her axe. The inside of her bare right arm was covered in fading lines, something too similar to Scarlett. With the axe wielded at her left hand, the lines disappeared. Lott held the handle close to the haft as she took a book of matches out of a drawer.

  
“I don’t spend too much time here. I have a hunt. You guys can stay here and wait for me to get back, or you can come with me if you’re prepared. Hm?”

  
Scarlett was silenced, which never happened. Whoever this girl was, she was brave or stupid. But Scarlett saw some of herself in Lott, the needing to hunt. No one else volunteered, though they felt like they should’ve. They were exhausted and just could sleep where they stood.

  
“It’s fine, boys, we got this.” Lott pulled out a match, igniting it, and blew lightly on the flame. It expanded and surrounded around the two girls. The tainted white marble walls and floors became the humid and damaged Atlantic streets.

  
A pack of rabid Fenris was tearing apart a carcass, blood trailed from at least a few meters away. Their grey fur combined together Lott grasped the axe, her veins more visible. Scarlett did the same with her hatchet. With the smallest nod toward them, the two girls sprinted toward the pack. They weren’t faster than the Fenris, but some of them didn’t react as fast. Scarlett brought her hatchet down on the Fenris’ neck and swung at the opposite direction as fast as she could. She wouldn’t let them catch her blind side.

  
The creatures were whimpering with every turn. Lott’s axe was splattered with crimson, hardly of the silver showing. Scarlett almost was scared that they were outnumbered, but the Fenris fell faster than they could swing. It seemed easier to fight them when she was with her, Scarlett thought. Lott grunted with each wave of her axe as if she was getting revenge. Her chest heaved big breaths when her eyes met with the Fenris’ red ones. When all of the Fenris were down, Lott swung the axe on each Fenris neck.

  
“You always have to be sure,” she said, not sure which one she was speaking to. She wiped her cheeks, blood smearing on her face. “Come with me.”

  
She walked confidently in the open street, not afraid if any more Fenris came out of nowhere. Her axe lay on shoulder, her hand clutched the handle. Scarlett kept up with her silently.

Lott led her to an empty building with multiple broken windows. The shattered glass shards lay around their feet, breaking more as they stepped over it. After too many flights of stairs, they were on the roof. Scarlett was behind Lott by the time she was on the edge of the roof.

  
“I’m sorry that I dragged you up here. After a hunt, I usually come up here to clear my thoughts. And if a Fenris tries to kill me up here, I can just throw it over the building.”

 

“What’s your relation to the Reynolds?”

  
She smiled, “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask that question. I have a complicated past with those boys. Some loved me, some absolutely despised me, but you win some, you lose some. I grew up with those boys. I guess they’d be men now.” She took a long sigh. “Luke and I were friends before I was friends with the rest of them. I was in school with him, and he was the class heartthrob. Wow, that seems so long ago.”

  
“Yeah, it does. Silas wasn’t ever in the same school as Rosie and I, being three years older than me.”

  
“That’s right, I forgot you were younger than Si. He was always the baby. I remember when he was born. I was two at the time, but I was shown many pictures.”

_She’s only twenty-four_ , Scarlett thought, even though she was only nineteen herself.

  
“You don’t need to keep wearing that patch, if you want, I’m not going to stare.”

  
Scarlett stared at her face, seeing if any bit of her was lying, but Lott’s face was still and calm. If not for her cute Asian face, Scarlett may have mistaken her for a Reynolds, especially at how talented she was at hunting. How could Silas have kept a secret like Lott from her and Rosie? It seemed like Gretchen didn’t know who she was either. How could the boys keep her from them?

  
“I’m sorry if I shattered some type of picture you had of Silas or Samuel or Luke. I always seem to bring destruction wherever I go. Maybe that’s why…never mind.” She straightened her legs and turned toward the sun melting into the horizon. A small laugh erupted from her. “Watching the sun set always reminds me of something I said to Luke when we were kids.”

  
“What was it?”

  
“The city looks so pretty,” she whispered. “Do you wanna burn it with me?”

  
She could see what Lott was saying, about the city burning. Scarlett stared out into the distance, her cloak swaying with the wind. She thought that Lott would sneak a look at her scars, but she didn’t. She kept her head forward, breathing to a beat. Maybe Scarlett could get used to Lott.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've just started this and it's really short. It's just an introduction. I have so much stuff to write for school, so I don't have a lot of time to write this new fanfic. I just hope you guys like it.


End file.
